maxandshredfandomcom-20200214-history
The Snow Day Variety Method
The Snow Day Variety Method is the fifth episode of the first season of Max & Shred. It aired on October 14, 2014 in the United States and November 25, 2014 in Canada. Plot A snowstorm hits Blizzard Springs. Mr. P tells Max and Shred that Blizzard Springs High had cancelled school. Max is happy about this, but Shred isn't because whenever they get snowed in, the Ackermans hold a variety show Lloyd had invented and when Shred was six, Lloyd put him in a dog costume and made him sing a little kids' song called "The Squiggle Puppy Song." He posted the video of him singing it online and after that, everyone made fun of him. Max had seen the video too, and his mom would show it to him whenever he was scared. They go down to breakfast. At breakfast, Shred tries to tell Lloyd that he doesn't want to do Squiggle Puppy, and he then ends up deciding to go snowboarding with Max on the mountain. Meanwhile, Abby wants to break up with her boyfriend, Derek, and Derek ends up on their couch crying. Max and Shred, who were about to go snowboarding, decide to have Derek go snowboarding with them. But when they open the door, they find that the snow was now so high it was blocking the door. Shred goes upstairs and creates a generator that would power the house if the power went out because Lloyd would only do the Ackerman family snow day variety show when the power was off. Max comes in with a panic attack, saying that he was once trapped in a snack shack for three days and got freaked out, so now, whenever he was trapped somewhere, he would start freaking out. Max tries to power Shred's generator, but whenever the generator is turned on when the power was turned on, it would turn off the power and Lloyd ends up beginning his variety show. Max is freaking out even more, and then Howie comes in using a tunnel she made. Abby quickly takes this opportunity to grab Derek and push him through the tunnel and out of the house, but Howie's tunnel had collapsed ten feet back. Max is still panicking, so Abby explains that at camp, whenever the kids would feel homesick, they would show them something that made them happy. Lloyd tries to begin the snow day variety show. Howie, Abby, and Lloyd do a re-enactment of a TV show, but at one point, Lloyd mentions dogs and Max starts worrying that snow dogs would attack them. Then, Derek presents a terrible poem called "Abby Soup" but Max says that crackers are served with soup and he ate crackers when he got stuck in the snack shack. Shred ends up deciding to put on his dog costume and sings "Squiggle Puppy." This makes Max feel better, but it turns out that Max was faking to get Shred to enjoy snow days again. Quotes Trivia Goofs References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1